Afterglow
by Lonely Anomaly
Summary: Pure smut for 6/9 day! Zemyx, Lemon.


OMG LEMON FOR ZEMYX DAY

OMG LEMON FOR ZEMYX DAY!! 8D

Afterglow

lonely anomaly.

XXXXXXXX

Demyx could never get a certain person out of his head. He was confident that he would never ever fall for someone because he had no heart. But then again, if he had no heart how could he feel, so?

Demyx sighed, the sea-breeze whisping around his hair, dancing with dirty-blonde strands tickling his scalp as he stared out at the ocean. Salty air kissing his cheeks in soft, ghostly motions like he wished someone else would. He was edging tword them like a lover's touch, but stopped himself before he fell off the secluded Hollow Bastion Cliff. About fourty unperturbed miles off of Radiant Garden was a rocky coastline, mostly with cliffs hanging 100 feet above the solid sheet rock and pounding waves. It was his peaceful place. The place he came to love. The cliff was topped with sea grass, as wispy and soft as a nymph's locks, and bare, with some boulders popping up here and there. By the edge, there was a lone, crooked, wind-torn tree, somewhat resembling a mangrove and a bonzai plant. It provided good shade.

The Nocturne's thoughts were interrupted as a sharper gale past by them, blowing sand in his eyes and face. After the minor annoyance, Demyx shook his hair like a dog after a bath and laughed heartily. The wind twirled around him, laughing along side him.

The water weilder summoned his sitar at random, and this happened to be one of those times. He played a soothing melody, but it gradually became more dismal as the time went on, a meloncholy tune that in his mind depicted the tales of two lovers. Two lovers that would find each other someday, only to lose one. Demyx began to sing with the music. His soft voice filling the sea torn sky.

_Oh how one wishes two was there, _

_Beside the shining sea_

_If only it were him and I,_

_Two lonely anomalies. _

The sun had begun to set sadly on the love-sick-but-was-really-more-like-love-cancer Demyx, who dissipated his sitar, and stood to watch the sunset but was disturbed by a portal beside him.

And out popped the object of his desires. The thing that made him happy, yet had the power to bring sadness to heartless eyes. Him…

Zexion.

Zexion

And for added effect:  
_**Zexion.**_

Demyx immediately felt two urges: One, to grab Zexion and make sweet love to him, and Two, cry into his knees.

He chose the second for plot development reasons.

"Im back again, the sea-my lover." He breathed under stoic lips. Lips Demyx craved.

"Mmph." Demyx cried.

"Who the-Demyx?" Zexion added showing added surprise. He was hurt that someone else knew his secret place.

"What are you doing here." Demyx grumbled hotly from between his knees. It was a statement, not a question.

"Frankly, I'd like to ask you the same thing. Zexion glared behind his one visible eye. The Melodious Nocturne wondered what that soft perriwinkle hair felt like. Was it soft? Course?

From the lack of response, and the fact that he knew Demyx was singing before, as he hid in his portal just beyond the reach of tangibility, Zexion himself showed.

He knew the song was about him, and he knew that his dreams had come true.

"Demyx." He said sternly as he trodded quickly towards the the sobbing lump in the grass.

"You are not fooling anyone." Zexion muttered darkly before shoving Demyx's head up by seizing him under the chin, making him stare him in the eyes.

"Fooling what?" Demyx stuttered, his heart rate above 200 because Zexion was touching him. Crying from happiness now instead of sadness. Was this a dream?

Zexion wasn't feeling verbose, so he decided to crush his lips to Demyx's, who, with already lidded eyes, pressed back into him, figuring if it was a dream, why not make it a good one?

Zexion closed his eyes tightly, falling on top of Demyx and kissing him with passion, his tongue running along Demyx's bottom lip, begging him for entry, which he already accepted, shivering as their tongues wandered around each other's mouths in some sort of erotic dance. Zexion cradled Demyx's neck, while the Nocturne ran his hands through soft blue hair. _So it is soft!_

The two parted for air, but only briefly as Zexion moved his mouth which Demyx had oh so started to enjoy down to his pulse, sucking on his Adam's apple. Demyx moaned.

Zexion moved his hand to the zipper down his Organization coat all the way, exposing a surprisingly bare chest.

_Oh God. _ Demyx thought. _Is this real? Is this really happening?_

Demyx knew it was real when Zexion started placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest, stopping for a minute to pay attention to Demyx's left nipple. The musician bucked his hips at the contact one of his most sensitive spots was receiving. His breath had become ragged as Zexion moved his talented lips down Demyx's chest and twords his stomach, then lower.

"_Zexion._" Demyx gasped, begging for him to continue. Zexion smiled, the gesture looking misplaced on his face, usually so stoic. He removed Demyx's pants revealing that (Surprise, surprise) Demyx went commando. Ah well, all the more efficiant for him. Demyx sighed as Zexion lowered his mouth above his erection, as he was very aroused. He gasped raggedly when Zexion so much as breated on it.

"So sensitive." He mused for a moment before taking Demyx's length in his mouth.

Demyx let out a moan at a pitch so low he wasn't sure it was physically possible. Gasping as Zexion rolled his tongue languidly around the member, then settling at a steady suck, speeding up rapidly with each waking second; an even rhythm. The Nocturne made animalistic noises that turned to whimpering as he begged Zexion to go faster, he obliged, taking as much as he could into his mouth, nearly gagging when Demyx shouted his name as he came. Not a drop spilled.

"I have an advantage though," Said Demyx, after he had regained coherence after his orgasm.

"Hm, What is that?"

Demyx began removing Zexion's clothing, reveling in his ivory skin.

"I'm naked, and you're not."

Zexion chuckled before kissing Demyx roughly.

The clothes mysteriously dissappeared. **Evil grin.**

Zexion shoved three fingers into Demyx's mouth, on which he sucked on hungrily.

The Schemer whispered to Demyx before pressing a finger into him. "This may hurt a bit. Though just relax and the pain will go away."

Demyx merely nodded, asking him to get on with it. He winced at the unwelcome intrusion, but relaxed for his lover's sake.

Adding the second finger, the pain became less and less, and once you got past it, it was quite pleasurable really. After the third, he became a bit strained, and finally the fingers pulled out. Demyx almost cried, until Zexion breathed until his ear.

"Are you ready?"

Demyx nodded furiously.

Zexion thrust into him, and it _hurt._ Demyx almost choked.

"I told you to relax, idiot." Zexion muttered, pulling out a little, only to be replaced with more stress.

"Zexion, it..it…hurts." Demyx whimpered as Zexion repeated his thrusts, moving with a steady pace. Taking him dry was not one of his better schemes.

Sooner or later, the thrusts got more pleasurable, and more, until Demyx was begging for more.

"Nnng. Harder, Zexion. _Harder!"_

Zexion obliged, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster until he hit Demyx's prostate, multicoloured stars exploded in his eyes, and he screamed Zexion's name, the action causing the other to come right then, Demyx close behind him.

"Zexion-"

"Shh. Sleep." Zexion whispered, basking in afterglow.

Demyx obliged, and Zexion was there when he woke up.

**AN: This was a BITCH to write, since I suffer from total writer's blockage, and this came out half assed and shitty. Still review though! 8D**


End file.
